


The Pursuit of Each Other

by canyousonicmedoctor



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2014 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousonicmedoctor/pseuds/canyousonicmedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I haven’t seen anything to be jealous of,” Regina counters and scoffs, looking both entirely not amused and daring Emma to say something else all at once.</p>
<p>“I can change that,” Emma tells her confidently. Regina doesn’t say anything, opting to stare at Emma with that wholly unreadable expression on her face and one eyebrow raised seductively as if to say, ‘try me’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit of Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Swan Queen Week Day 1 and posted a day late! Yay! Here it is though! Enjoy ^_^

Emma gets antsy on days like this. Spending all day at the station with only the occasional phone call to break the monotony wears down her patience to a live wire nub. She groans in frustration, her legs itching to be out doing rather than idling away in her polyester chair. Any sort of distraction would do at this point.

 

Sitting around all day is going to drive her mad unless she can attract something to take her mind off of the slow day. Her phone reads 12:13 on the brightly lit screen. Perhaps she knows just the thing to do the job.

 

Taking out her phone, she sends a quick text to Regina, hoping she hasn’t already eaten lunch for the day. Surely having Regina come over for lunch would take her mind _very_ far away from the laziness of the day. It’s not long before the confirmation text comes through. Emma grins, leaning back in her swivel chair as she waits for Regina to arrive.

 

Always punctual, Regina walks into the station exactly twenty minutes later, just as she said she would. With the incentive of a distraction soon to come, Emma managed to sit herself down and work on some of that paperwork that continued to pile up on her desk. The moment she hears the front door of the station click shut, though, all of her attention immediately focuses on Regina.

 

_‘Damn, I’m lucky,’_ Emma thinks as Regina comes into view. If it wasn’t for Regina’s understandable desire to keep things between them a secret, Emma would gladly brag to anyone with any inclination to listen about how happy she is to be able to call Regina her girlfriend.

 

“One burger with everything, no onions,” Regina begins, slipping off her coat to reveal the knee length grey dress that Emma loves on her, “and to go with that heart attack in the making, a side of grease coated French fries.” Regina drops the offending bag on Emma’s desk with a distasteful look reserved only for weird looking bugs and the unhealthy food Emma loves so much before turning her attention to the blonde.

 

“Thanks,” Emma grins up at Regina. “What are you having?” she asks, pulling a fry out of the bag and popping it into her mouth.

 

“A house salad,” Regina explains, taking her container out of the paper bag. “Unlike you, I am conscious of the effect food has on the human body and my physical health.”

 

“Yeah maybe, but this is good for my emotional health,” Emma points out, making an overly exaggerated pleased noise as she bites into the burger, just to annoy Regina.

 

“Should I leave you and your sandwich alone?” Regina asks sardonically, one eyebrow quirked in barely concealed amusement.

 

“Jealous?” Emma asks, raising her own eyebrow right back at Regina.

 

“Of a sandwich?” Regina asks with incredulity.  “Hardly, my dear.”

 

“That’s not the vibe I was getting,” Emma persists as a smirk spreads across her features.

 

“I haven’t seen anything to be jealous of,” Regina counters and scoffs, looking both entirely not amused and daring Emma to say something else all at once.

 

“I can change that,” Emma tells her confidently. Regina doesn’t say anything, opting to stare at Emma with that wholly unreadable expression on her face and one eyebrow raised seductively as if to say, ‘ _try me’_.

 

Emma stands up from her chair, advancing on Regina easily in the small space of the cramped office. To her credit, Regina doesn’t budge an inch. Soon Emma is so close to Regina that the smell of apples encompasses her completely. “You sure you’re not jealous?” Emma asks. She stopped talking about the burger a long time ago.

 

“Absolutely,” Regina answers, her face scrunching up in the way it always does when she’s trying to prove a point and be sassy at the same time. It’s that face that always manages to get Regina out of whatever argument they are having at the time. They argue a lot.

 

Emma closes the minimal distance between them easily, their moths meeting with far more fervor that their lazy flirting had implied was there. Once they make a connection, though, everything seems to speed up until it feels like a race. Their mouths glide together, a tangle of hot, searching lips and wet tongue, wasting no time in their pursuit of each other.

 

Emma steps forward until Regina’s back meets the glass wall of the office. With nowhere left to go, Regina wraps her calf around the back of Emma’s knee while her hands grapple with the front of Emma’s shirt. She pulls Emma closer still until every inch of them is touching and it’s as if they are trying to imprint a mold of themselves onto the other’s body.

 

The need for air is strong but the need for Regina that fills Emma’s bones if far stronger and too much for her to pull away completely. As a compromise, she opts for gasping breaths in between sucking red welts along Regina’s neck. Picturing the scarves that Regina will have to wear tomorrow if any of the marks last draws a smile to Emma’s face and prompts her to suck even harder.

 

Regina’s head sounds a _thunk_ as it meets the pane of glass that looks out onto the holding cell. She worries for a second that Regina may have actually hurt herself- it was loud sort of noise- but the throaty groan Regina makes just after answers her question well enough.

 

Regina distracts her from her concern easily as she shoves her leg between Emma’s and lifts up. Emma gasps at the sudden intimate contact, her hips jerking forward in their quest for any friction available. Emma feels rather than sees Regina’s smirk in the way that the thigh between her legs begins moving back and forth slowly.

 

However, Emma had different plans for how this meeting was going to go and despite the aching between her own legs she intends to go forward with her plan. It’s good Regina decided to wear a dress today. It certainly makes it easier for Emma to push the garment up around Regina’s hips where it stays trapped between wall and body.

 

Next are Regina’s underwear pooling around her ankles. Emma guides her to step one foot out of them, allowing her to push Regina’s legs further apart as she sinks to her knees. Regina’s hand finds its way into Emma’s hair. When Emma looks up, she and Regina lock eyes for a moment before Emma’s cocky smirk breaks the moment.

 

An expert in what Regina likes, Emma teases her slowly, her lips reacquainting themselves with the skin on the inside of Regina’s thighs and after one particularly close pass, the softness of her stomach. It isn’t long before Regina makes a frustrated noise originating low in her chest at the unending work up. Emma takes that as her cue.

 

After being with Regina for eight months, Emma knows Regina’s body pretty well. She knows where she should be to make breathy moans spill from Regina’s lips. She knows what makes Regina clutch at the back of her head for dear life. She knows which places make Regina scream. Alone in the police station, Emma intends on making Regina scream until her throat is raw.

 

Emma and Regina are both too far gone for the sound of the station door opening and shutting to reach their ears. Regina’s mouth drops open as Emma sucks hard at her clit and is about to moan or swear or something when a very distinct voice calls out from down the hall.

 

“Emma?”

 

Emma freezes as Regina whispers, “Oh shit,” and goes immediately into cleanup mode. She pushes Emma away from her hard enough for Emma to lose her balance and fall over onto her ass. She picks herself up from the ground, running a hand through her hair just as Mary-Margaret comes into view. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Regina smooth down the front of her dress.

 

“Uh, hey,” Emma calls through the slightly agape door. Mary-Margaret turns around to face her with a smile which sours automatically when she notes the other person in the room.

 

“Hello, Emma,” she greets her daughter warmly. Then, tersely: “Regina.” At least Mary-Margaret acknowledges Regina’s presence. “I brought you some lunch. I thought we could spend some mother daughter time together. Just the two of us,” she specifies with a side glance at Regina. In that moment, Emma wants nothing more than to just tell Mary-Margaret the truth. At the very least her reaction would be amusing.

 

“I wish you had let me know you wanted to come over. I kind of already got something to eat,” Emma told her apologetically, gesturing to the spread on the table behind her. She glares at the smirk on Regina’s face at her wording.

 

“Oh. I see.” Mary-Margaret turns away like a scolded puppy. “I guess I should just go home, then. I’ll be sure to call in advance next time.” Mary-Margaret sighs heavily, taking slow, shuffling steps towards the door. Emma has to fight to not roll her eyes at the dramatics her mother felt the need to put on. Still, Emma didn’t want just let things end like that. She would surely hear about it later if she did.

 

Despite the look on Regina’s face warning her not to, Emma can’t just let her leave so sullenly. Poor timing aside- and it really was probably the worst timing in history- Mary-Margaret is still her mother and she does want to spend time with her, even with her tendency for the overdramatic.

 

“Why don’t you stay? We can all eat together.” Regina shoots her a murderous look but the smile that spreads across Mary-Margaret’s face makes it worth it.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt…whatever this is.” Mary-Margaret attempts to be modest while throwing a barb at Regina. When Regina nods in agreement with Mary-Margaret, Emma knows something is up that she is not going to like.

 

“Yes, Miss Swan, haven’t you eaten enough already today?” Thankfully, Mary-Margaret is too busy glaring at Regina to notice the angry blush that colors Emma’s cheeks.

 

“Not at all,” she grits out. “But if you’re _finished_ you can always go back to Town Hall. If not, you’re welcome to stay.” Emma finds it within herself to grin at the angry flare that lights up Regina’s eyes.

 

“As cozy as this little lunch date sounds, I think it would a more efficient use of my time if I were to return to my job.” Regina picks up the container that holds her barely touched salad and grabs her coat from the desk before nodding to both of them and exiting the office.

 

Emma sighs. She hadn’t meant for Regina to actually leave. Their banter often followed along the thin line between getting under each other’s skin and genuinely pissing the other one off but sometimes one of them accidently pushes too far. “Hold on, Mary-Margaret. I just need to go out to my car to get my…water. I’ll be back.”

 

Hurrying out of the room, Emma catches Regina just as she is getting ready to leave the station. “Wait,” she hisses, not wanting to be loud enough for Mary-Margaret to hear but needing to get Regina’s attention.

 

The brunette turns around, but the look on her face is reminiscent of all the times she’d shown up late to town meetings or the one time she’d been practicing magic in Regina’s kitchen and turned all the food in the refrigerator a nice green color.

 

“I’m sorry about that back there.” Regina folds her arms over her chest expectantly. “I couldn’t very well just kick Mary-Margaret out without giving her a good reason why I would rather have lunch with you than her. We aren’t supposed to like each other very much, remember?”

 

“I understand, Emma. Go be with your mother. But do realize you are going to come over later and finish what you started.” The thought makes Emma want to go with Regina right then and apologize to Mary-Margaret later but she meant what she said. “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“You bet,” Emma grins. She can’t help but kiss Regina once more, especially now that she has to wait until that night to get to do it again. Both are reluctant to break the kiss and they stay there, mouths moving in tandem like always until-

 

“Emma are you coming back? I- Oh my god!”


End file.
